His Guard
by DesertMortician
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive lost everything and sold his soul to a demon. But what happens when another's deal brings the devil's mercenary with it.
1. His Guard: Discovered

Pain…

Agony…

Fire…

These things did not bother me; rather they comforted me and surrounded me. But that is what one would expect when living in the seventh ring.

But I was not unhappy, but I wasn't content either.

The cell I sat in was hot and dark, bones of damned humans hung from the walls and were scattered across the stone floor as I sat in a corner of the room. This was my home.

I had not moved from this spot since my last master perished in flames very similar to the ones that now surrounded me. Ahh what a strange man he was, I could still remember the taste of his soul even now, and the soul of his beloved wife.

I smiled at the memory. I also remembered the final order he gave me, to '_Protect __my __heir __until __upon __his __death __his __soul __leaves __his __bones. __Just __as __you __have __done __me_…'

My red eyes sprang open as I sensed it.

"**So ****he****'****s ****been ****found**," I laughed. "**And ****by ****the ****crow ****no ****less**," I stood up and walked to the opening to the cell. My muscles stretching, the chains and plates of armor hanging from my body jingling. "**Guess ****I ****better ****get ****going**."


	2. His Guard: Able

_**"Think carefully. Should you reject the faith even this once the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach."**_

_The voice echoed from the crow as it perched on a thin branch from the ground. And white feathers floated and fell around as Ciel Phantomhive, covered in only a red cloth floated in the middle of it all._

_"Do you think that someone among the faithful would ever go so far as to summon someone like you?"_

_The voice laughed, before another more feminine laugh joined it as a light fog also covered the area._

_A black bat now hung from another branch opposite the crow._

_**"So this is were you've been all along."** The bat mused._

_**"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise,"** the crow remarked._ **_"I haven't seen you in ages."_**

_The bat lightly laughed._

_"Who are you?" Ciel asked._

_**"I am a demon as well."** It explained._

_**"My apologizes, but I must ask why you are here?" the crow asked.**_

"**_You don't mind being jointly contracted do you?" the bat asked sweetly. The crow laughed lightly in understanding._**

_**"So that's it, not at all…"**_

_"Don't act as if I'm not here!" he yelled. "Stop talking nonsense!" _

_**They both laughed "Then we'll ask but once more, do you wish to form a contract with us?" both voices rang.**_

_"I do! Now stop asking all these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal!"_

_The feathers flew from the ground as they turned black and the fog turned to black mist._

_The bat and the crow took more human shapes behind it, and grinned._

* * *

><p>Morning in the countryside of London, and the young lord of the Phantomhive manor was just being woken up by his ever-faithful butler Sebastian Michaelis by pulling the curtains open and letting the sun shine into his face. As he sat up in bed, Sebastian poured his tea and listed off what his master could have for breakfast, before getting Ciel dressed and giving his schedule for the day.<p>

"I will await you at the dining table master," he said bowing and starting for the door. Before he could even make it there, Ciel grabbed a dart from the nightstand and through it at his head. Sebastian just moved his head to the side and caught it between his fingers, before turning and smiling. "Well thrown my lord. Even so lets save the games for later."

Ciel sighed and closed his eyes, "Yes, I suppose your right Sebastian."

Leaving the room he found the only other competent servant in the entire household pulling on and straightening her black topcoat as she came down the hall.

Selene Avis. Otherwise known as the second demon that appeared before the young master that night, and his bodyguard.

She had black hair held by a red string in a low ponytail to the mid-back, while her fringe still hung in and around her face. She wore a white button up shirt with the top few undone, under a black vest with her pocket watch chain hanging free. A black ribbon choker with the Phantomhive crest and a small silver and black iron cross hanging from the crest, with silver charms hanging from her ears. Black pants under black-heeled boots to her calf, and black gloves adorned her hands, while a black and silver sword hung to the point of almost hiding behind her coat.

"Hello Sebastian," she greated. Her Prussian accent unnoticeable unless you listened for it. Time seemed to slow as they walked past each other.

* * *

><p>After he sat down to eat Ciel through another dart, and hit Finny in the back of the head causing blood to shoot forth from the wound.<p>

"What was that for master? What'd I do?" he whined holding his head.

"Nothing, I don't need to justify my actions."

"There you are!" Sebastian said coming into the room. "Have you finished weeding the courtyard Finny?"

"Uh-"

"Mey-Rin, have you washed all the bedding?"

"Uh, well-"

"Bardroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner?"

"Eh-"

"Tanaka, Selene," he asked looking at me as I smiled innocently in my place behind the young master, and the older butler sitting beside me drinking tea. "Well, I guess your alright as you are."

"Ho, ho, ho."

"Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning, so get to work!" he yelled and the other three servants ran to get their chores done "Simply hopeless."

"I don't have very high hopes for them," I mused coming to stand next to Sebastian.

"To be honest neither do I." he replied sadly.

I laughed lightly. "Don't worry, I'll help make everything perfect for our guest this evening." Poor Sebastian, he truly had to do almost everything. With the other three unable to actually complete even the simplest of tasks, that leaves only Sebastian and myself to pick up the pieces and make everything perfect. Naturally being the head butler makes him responsible for the upkeep in the house, but my daylight duties are rather lax so I take pity on the poor butler and help him when I can. "Don't worry just let me know when you need me."

He smiled and nodded, leaving to finish preparations.

I inwardly groaned, 'There it is again,' I thought feeling my chest pound. For some reason it always happened when we talked, but I ignored it not knowing what it meant.

Guess I might as well try to make the house perfect for our guest this evening.

* * *

><p>"Selene," Sebastian asked, getting my attention from straightening out the drawing room. "I need you to come with me please." I inwardly sighed.<p>

'What did those three do now?'

* * *

><p>"Oh dear," I groaned seeing the mess that those three made.<p>

The garden looked like it was hit with the plague.

The china cabinet and everything inside was smashed to pieces.

Dinner now looked like charcoal.

This simply wouldn't do.

"_Erinnere mich, warum wir die drei von ihnen wieder um zu halten_?" I asked him.

He shook his head "I sometimes wonder that myself."

"Now, how exactly-"

"Did this-"

"Happen?" Sebastian and me asked them.

"I thought things would go more quickly if I used extra-strength weed killer on the garden!" Finny whined.

"I was trying to reach the tea set we use for guests but I tripped and the cabinet fell!" Mey-Rin cried.

"There was a lot of meat to be cooked and it was gonna take a long time, so I used my flamethrower." Bard explained.

Both Sebastian and me blankly stared at them like the idiots they were.

"OH WE'RE SO SORRY WE DIDN'T MEAN TOO!" they cried.

I put my hand to my forehead in thought, 'He's going to get here around six, which means we have barley two hours. What to do?'

"Calm down everyone, perhaps you should take a page out of Tanaka's book and start behaving lik-" I turned to see why Sebastian stopped to see him take Tanaka's tea cup. Looks like he has an idea. "Everyone listen closely and do exactly as I say, understand. We might save this night yet." at my inquiring look he gave a small smile.

'Ah so that's it…' I smirked.

* * *

><p>Shortly after getting the garden fixed by turning it into a Japanese stone garden, the guest Mr. Damian arrived. As Master's Guard I did not greet him with the others when the carriage arrived, I took my place at the Young Master's side as they met in the Drawing room.<p>

I could tell just by the look of him that he could not be trusted. This was the man supposedly in charge of the East India Factory?

"Ahh, Lord Phantomhive it is so nice to finally meet you," he said walking over. "Ohh, who is this lovely lady my lord?"

"This is my loyal guard, Selene Avis."

"It's a pleasure to meet you my lord." I said bowing.

"My, Lord Phantomhive I herd the reputation for your guard, but it seems the stories failed to mention that they were a women." I felt my eye twitch, but that was the extent of my outward reaction. That certainly wasn't something that changed over the years; people still underestimated me because I was female.

"Regardless, she is fully capable of her position. Think nothing of her presence here." The young master dismissed, settling into one of the chairs in front of the game I set up for them. "Now, we can discuss our business over a friendly game."

And so went the evening, I stood off to the side of the room silently listening and observing their discussion as their game progressed. I did catch a few wary glances at me from Mr. Damian, but stayed silent about it. He must have been sizing me up as well.

* * *

><p>"The progress we've been making with the East India Factory is quite astonishing. We already have the makings of a top notch staff." He boasted.<p>

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead, what terrible luck," Ciel remarked uninterested. "It appears I lose a turn."

"Right now is the perfect time, we should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor force-"

"Go on its your turn." He interrupted.

He spun a five and moved on the board, "Now what I wanted to ask you, do you think you could contribute another five thousand pounds to support our expansion?" He started to explain why, but Ciel wanted to hear none of it.

"Lose a leg in the enchanted forest." He said bluntly. "And its your turn again, I lost a turn remember."

"Oh right, I move six."

"You don't. That's three."

"What? But-"

"You lost a leg if you recall, now you can only move half the number of spaces." He explained.

Mr. Damian laughed, "Oh my, this is a gruesome board game isn't it? Is there no way for me to restore my leg then?" he asked ignorantly.

"I'm afraid once something is truly lost sir, one can never get it back again." Young Master scolded taking his piece and placing it three spaces ahead. "Your body is burned by raging flames."

* * *

><p>I sensed him coming before he even made it to the door, but it was a good time for him to intervene.<p>

"Pardon the interruption but dinner is served." Sebastian announced coming into the room.

"Ooh dinning out in that exquisite stone garden, shall we go my lord?" he asked rising.

"Very well we'll finish the game later." Master said following.

"Oh, is there any real need to finish? Its obvious I'm going to lose." He remarked lightly.

"I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through."

"How childish." he mumbled. Ciel having heard it stopped and gave him a hard look. He tried to give a false explanation to try and turn his insult into a complement, but Ciel didn't bye it.

Both my and Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the dinner table and both of them were properly seated, Sebastian announced the meal they would be having, which turned out to be the meat Bard had burned earlier only sliced and layered.<p>

Not even close to what we had originally planed, but it worked. And the explanation that it was offered as a sign that they have accomplished important work on our master's behalf was a nice touch.

"What an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!" Mr. Damian announced.

"The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to complement the flavor of soy sauce." Sebastian gestured to the cart Mey-Rin had brought. "Mey-Rin."

Not getting the queue she stood there.

"Now, Mey-Rin." Sebastian hinted.

"Yes sir?"

"Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine." He whispered.

"Of course! Yes sir!" She blushed at the proximity.

But with the problem of cracked glasses, and with the thought of Sebastian watching her, she spilled the wine all over the table and almost on our guest.

'Fool.' I glared.

Moving faster than the human eye can follow he pulled the tablecloth out from under the plates and centerpieces without them moving an inch, and caught the last drop of wine before it landed on Mr. Damian.

A small smile made its way across my face. 'Now that's Sebastian for you, a true butler.'

"Where did the tablecloth go?" Mr. Damian exclaimed.

"A speck of dirt. Most unsightly, I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us." The young master dismissed.

"Please accept my apologies sir, do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure." Sebastian bowed.

"Oh my, lord Phantomhive once again you have truly impressed me, what an able butler you've acquired!" he complemented.

"Pay him no mind, he simply acted as befits one of my servants."

"My master is quite correct about that, naturally. You see I'm simple one hell of a butler."

I smirked.

* * *

><p>After dinner was over and Sebastian saw to the clean up, The Young Master, his guest, and myself went back to the drawing room for them to finish the game.<p>

"That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner my lord." Mr. Damian complemented, before getting back to business. "Now about the contract."

"Before we discuss that we must finish the game." Ciel said.

"Oh, yes of course." He said dejectedly. "Do have a pressing appointment, perhaps another ti-"

"Children can be very demanding about their games, surly you wouldn't want me to get upset." Master interrupted smugly.

"No, of course not," he admitted, "Perhaps you could permit me to use your telephone?" he excused himself and made for the door, only to run into Sebastian.

"I've brought some tea for you and my lord."

"I'll be right back." He dismissed and rudely shoving past him.

Paying no mind to it he walked in with his cart of tea and served it.

Ciel was about to take a sip but suddenly stopped, "What is this? It smells terribly weak."

"Out of consideration for our guest I brought some Italian tea." He explained

"Italian?"

"Italians drink more coffee than tea, so finding high quality Italian tea can be difficult. This particular selection is not to your liking master?"

He stared down into his cup, "No it is not, I don't like it at all."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly. It was very rare that he did something that did not please our master.

"I will see to the dessert preparations." He said putting the tea aside.

"Good, we must show him every available hospitality." Ciel smirked lightly looking at both Sebastian and me. "The Phantomhive family is known for its courtesy." Giving us the silent order.

"Yes, my young lord." We both said bowing, our eyes glowing in red slits.

* * *

><p>In the lower levels of the Phantomhive mansion Mr. Damian, was calling an associate of his.<p>

"I'm tired of babysitting this child Earl." He growled into the phone. "Yes, I've already sold off the factory, now all that's left is to pocket the extra cash, I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now…employees? Who cares about them?"

A ghostly white face appeared in the space between the open door behind him. He turned quickly but saw nothing.

"Never mind." He dismissed, "The rest of the formalities are for you to deal with…no it will be easy…please he's only a child."

* * *

><p>Unknown to Mr. Damian, both Sebastian and Selene were listening outside the doorway.<p>

"So it is as I expected." Selene mused leaning against the wall.

"You knew all along?" he questioned.

I knew what he was here for before he even arrived, he's a liar and a thief, albeit not a good one. That was probably why it was so easy for Ciel to find out on his own, he didn't need me to tell him.

She laughed lightly, "If I couldn't tell a decent business man from an embezzler, well what kind of Guard would I be?"

He smiled before they both vanished into the shadows.

Mr. Damian walked up the grand staircase and past the giant portrait of Ciel's parents the late Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. Feeling eyes watching him he turned back to the portrait, a ghostly pail face came over Vincent and Rachel's face and turned to look back at him. He quickly rubbed his eyes and looked again, but nothing was there.

"Impossible, I'm seeing things." He mumbled.

_**Bewitched by the eyes of the dead… **_

He froze, "No, that's ridiculous." And continued on in search for the right room, "This Manor is like a giant maze, I cant even find the drawing room." He heard footsteps at the end of the hall and saw the guard as she went across the hall. "Oh, wait hold on!" he ran after her only to find a _**dead**_ end.

_**Bewitched by the eyes of the dead… **_

He heard a creaking sound making its way towards him, and saw two ghostly pail faces with the bodies of the two from the portrait.

He screamed and ran away.

_**You lose one turn…**_

He caught sight of the guard again and quickly ran to her. "Ms, please, please help me!" he cried. "I'll pay you what ever you want just please protect me!" she turned and started walking towards him. He started feeling better already; she would help him get out of here! She would protect him and he would be all right. He…was confused when she smirked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Damian, but I can't help." She explained.

"W-why?" he yelled. She smiled evilly, and reached out to grab him as shadows covered her body and all he could see were red glowing eyes.

"You lost a turn remember?" she answered.

He screamed and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

As he ran down the hall and neared the steps of the staircase, something hit him in the back of the head causing him to fall down the stairs and wail at the pain.

May-Rin, Bard, and Finny hear the noise and find him holding his leg in pain.

"His right leg!" Mey-Rin yelled, "It's twisted around! What happened two it?"

While the servants questioned among themselves what happened, Mr. Damian noticed the painting that Bard and Finny were carrying. The portrait.

_**And now you lose one leg in the enchanted forest…**_

He crawled away as fast as he could.

He made it to one of the hallways that weren't regularly traveled unless you worked there, and came to a stop right before hitting a pair of black clothed legs. He looked up to find the Butler grinning down at him.

"Surly you aren't leaving the manor yet sir," he remarked. He backed away quickly. "We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet. We still have to serve dessert." He started crawling away again but stopped again when he saw another pair of black legs. He looked up and found it to be the Phantomhive guard. He started crawling away again, but the two Phantomhive servants were easily able to keep up with him.

"You've lost a leg remember?" he asked. "So now you can only move half the number of spaces, so why don't you just relax and make yourself at home."

Mr. Damian wouldn't listen and kept going until he came to an unlit room and shut the door.

"Damn, its too dark," he cursed. Hearing the approaching footsteps he felt around for a handle, "Is this a cupboard?" he quickly opened it and sat inside. He heard the door open and the two sets of footsteps came in, "Damn these are really tight quarters." He placed his hand down and felt something mush under it, then brought it up to his face. "What's this? Smells like sugar." A light suddenly lit underneath him, a small window in the door opened up, and two sets of red eyes looked in.

"My what an impatient guest we have," The butler remarked.

"You couldn't even restrain yourself until dessert was out of the oven?" The guard asked.

"The oven! Open up! Please open the door!" he yelled banging against the locked oven door. They both stood.

"Perhaps the Italians are not familiar with our customs," The Butler wondered. "There's blood pudding, mince meat pie. There are many desserts here in England that make use of meat."

"And I for one find them all quite _**tasty**_." The guard said closing the oven window.

A scream echoed throughout the estate.

* * *

><p>"What was that? Someone screamed." Bard questioned as he stoked the fire pit outside.<p>

"Don't know." Finny admitted. Seeing Sebastian and me come up the stairs his face lit up "Oh, hi Sebastian, hi Selene."

"Thank you for all your hard work today," he smiled and held out a tray for them. "As a reward how about some lemon meringue pie, the sugar will give you energy."

Once they saw the pie they jumped up and started hugging his legs as they told him thank you. He sighed in annoyance and watched as I tried to hide my smile behind my hand.

I don't think it worked.

Talking pity on him I pried the two from his legs so he could get free and walk back to the stairs as I headed back to meet my master and get him to bed. He through me a look of thanks and turned back to the two of them.

"Oh and Bard a workman will be coming by tomorrow, when he arrives kindly let him know we'll be needing our oven thoroughly cleaned." Sebastian said.

"The oven?"

I laughed to myself. 'Mr. Damian, I hope you enjoyed your stay, and the Phantomhive family hospitality _**all the way down to your bones**_.'

* * *

><p>I arrived in the drawing room just in time to hear the strangled scream of our guest as he fled the grounds.<p>

"What an unattractive scream, he almost sounds like a pig taken off to slaughter." Ciel remarked laughing.

"Yes his screams are annoying." I said making my presence known. "Shall I go silence it for you master?" he looked at me for a moment in thought.

"No that won't be necessary. But what presumption, first he sells the East India factory without telling me, and then dares to ask for more money. Did he think to retain my trust?" he moved his board piece to the final spot.

_Happy end _

He knocked it over. "Once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again."

"Such a cruel game life is master." I remarked walking over to the board. "Events unfold each day, people die, misfortune follows, and in the end no one survives it."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. I smirked.

"When you think about it there is almost no incentive to play such a cruel game. But what others don't seem to get is," I rose a finger and pointed it at his eye patch, were Sebastian's mark lay, then brought it down to his covered shoulder, where my mark lay. "It is such a fun game to play, and there are very few like you who can use their pieces to their full potential and manipulate the game." I picked up the piece he knocked over and stood it back up. "So in a way, you may still have a happy end my lord, all that matters is that you are satisfied with how you did." His eyes widened. I stood and bowed, "Let me and Sebastian know when you are ready for bed Master."

I left.

* * *

><p>I appeared in the ballroom to find a moment long sense passed playing out. Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive sat together on the couch with their dog at their feet as they watched a much younger Ciel play with his toys on the floor.<p>

I smirked when I felt Sebastian stand next to me, and heard him snap his fingers, making the image disappear.

"Interesting to see you watching memories such as this." he questioned.

"Think nothing of it Sebastian, it's just that moments like that one are times when I remember that I am the luckier of the two of us." I smiled.

"Oh, and why is that?" he asked.

"Because I've already eaten."

* * *

><p><strong>Selene: My, that was fun. I don't believe I've had the much fun in years.<strong>

**Sebastian: Oh, and why is that?**

**Selene: Because I have been too busy protecting our master, fixing the messes the others make.**

**Sebastian: Ah yes. Oh are we on now?**

**Kaia: Yes for a while now.**

**Sebastian/Selene: Our apologies Ms Authoress.**

**Kaia: Its fine but we're nearly out of time.**

**Selene: Well then next chapter when our young master gets kidnapped by the drug trafficking ring, I finally get to show you my skill on which I stake my honor as a Phantomhive guard.**

**Sebastian: Also feel free to admire my skills as well.**

**Sebastian/Selene: Next time on Black Butler, His Guard Ruthless.**

* * *

><p><strong>And now for something completely different<strong>

**Ciel: *reads notecard* The review button is your friend. You know yo- What the hell is this?**

**Kaia: Just please review, before I sick my little sister on Ciel**

**Ciel: *calls for Sebastian***


	3. His Guard: Ruthless

**Kaia: *Hangs head in shame* I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update! So I will give you a good and violent chapter.**

**Selene: You know thats not all that the readers care about.**

**Kaia: Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you of all people!**

* * *

><p>The sound of crashing and the yells of three servants of the Phantomhive household rang through the manor and reached the Ciel and his guests in the game room.<p>

The young master was sitting in one of the nice red chairs while waiting for his next turn, playing pool. I stood indifferently near the young master's side watching everything going on, as the others were scattered across the room.

"Quite the commotion going on out there," Sir Randall commented. "It seems your experiencing a rat problem as well." Lord Arthur Randall, also know as the leader of Scotland Yard, and generally not very tolerant of my master and his interference in his cases.

"Speaking of which how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters." Another spoke. "Someone really ought to take care of them don't you think."

"And someone will," Lau answered, as Ran-Mao sat in his lap. "He's just waiting for the opportune moment." As a friend of my master, he is also the President of the British Branch of a Chinese trading company. However underneath the surface and known to only a few individuals, he is also the head of the Shanghai Mafia, and runs local opium dens.

"Indeed, he prefers to settle things with one blow." Madam Red interjected. As per her name she was dressed completely in red. Her real name was Angelina Durless, a local doctor and the young master's aunt. "Will you pass on this turn too lord Phantomhive?"

"I'll pass, it's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss." He explained.

"That's all very well," Sir Randall commented. "But when will you handle the problem?"

"Anytime you like," he dismissed. "The rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese, and I have the key to the storehouse." The look Mr. Vanel gave was not lost to me. "However locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a most tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward."

"You're a vulture!" he growled.

"Sir Randall, I'd be careful how you smear my family name." Master's eyes narrowed.

"Huh, your in trouble now Randall, what next lord Phantomhive?" Mr. Vanel asked.

"I think its time we put an end to this worthless game don't you think?" he said standing up and moving towards the pool table, stopping by Sir Randall. "How soon can you secure the payment?"

"Tonight. I'll have it by then." He sighed.

Ciel jumped up and sat on the side of the pool table then lined up his shot "Then I'll send a carriage for you later. We can even provide some light entertainment for you, does that sound good?"

"You past your turn twice now your after them all in one go?" one exclaimed.

"Naturally."

"Careful or your greed will undo you." Sir Randall glared.

Master smirked before hitting the queue ball and hit the remaining two into the pockets. "Am I undone?"

* * *

><p>Not long after that half of the guests left, leaving Madam Red, Lau, and Ran Mao the only ones left, and had migrated from the game room to drawing room. Sebastian had taken up his usual duties as the butler and brought tea for everyone. I took notice of the other butler that had shown up with Madam Red as he stared fondly at Sebastian. My eyes narrowed slightly.<p>

Grell noticed my scrutiny and tried looking everywhere but me, my eyebrow raised.

"Grell." Madam red called snapping him out of his attempt to avert from my gaze.

"Y-yes my lady?"

"Learn something from Sebastian." He looked down in shame.

"Y-yes."

I was more than a little shocked when I watched Madam Red grope Sebastian.

"You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city!"

Ciel cleared his throat "Madam Red."

She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." She apologized.

I tried my best to stifle my laughter, but from the slight glare I got from Sebastian I was unsuccessful.

"So you believe the drug trafficker your after was one of your guests today?" Lau asked rising.

"Perhaps."

"Why not leave the extermination to Lau, A rat knows best where a rats nest is doesn't he?" Madam red asked.

"I am but a tame guinea pig dedicated to my lord," he explained putting a hand on his head from behind his chair. "If the earl instructs me not to act, I'm bound to do nothing."

She quickly scooped Ciel up from his chair and held him by his head. "Watch it! You best keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew!"

"You wound me, I would never paw him in his own home dear madam."

She let go to yell at him further, causing the young master to start falling before I placed a hand on his back to steady him. He sent me a grateful look and I smiled in response.

"Master?" Sebastian asked as we watched Ciel quietly leave.

"Must have been the noise." I sighed as we listened to Madam Red and Lau argue behind us. We followed him into the hall and found that with the other servants running around after the mice, the noise out here was no better.

"Master," Sebastian called. "Today's dessert, it's a deep-dish pie served with fresh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon, would you like to eat with your guests?"

"Bring it to my study, I'm done here." He ordered, sending me an unspoken order.

"Certainly my lord." Sebastian said as we both bowed.

The other three kept running passed us as they chased the mice around the hall. Sebastian and I glared at their antics. Sebastian swooped down and grabbed them then deposited them into their net.

"That's enough of that, stop playing and get back to work." He sighed dusting off his gloves.

I was about to head back to the drawing room to escort our guests out, just as Ciel ordered me too when I froze.

"Selene? Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked noticing my halt.

I turned and gave him a knowing smile, "No, nothing is wrong."

He smirked catching my meaning, "Very well then," he turned back to the kitchen. "Oh and if you should find anymore of them, feel free to do as you like."

I smiled, so evilly it would make my 'dear brother' nervous.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear where could the master have been taken?" The butler pondered. Although he didn't voice it out loud he wondered where Selene had run off to as well. He hadn't seen or heard from her for a while, but knowing her like he did, he knew that she was likely enjoying herself. She hadn't gotten to do what she loves most for a long time now. "Sebastian! I just found a letter yes I did!" Mey-Rin called running down the hall.<p>

"Addressed to whom?"

"To the servants of the earl of Phantomhive." From the corner of his eye he caught glimpse of a sniper taking aim at him through the window.

Mey-Rin tripped on one of her shoelaces and started to fall towards Sebastian, his pie flew into the air, and a shot rang out. But the window had not shattered; the shot did not hit its mark.

Sebastian caught the pie on the platter, "Mey-Rin the letter please." He drowned from underneath her.

"Letter? Oh yes sir!" she blushed getting off of him and handing him the letter. He quickly read through the demands and shook his head.

"Goodness what a dreadfully written letter." He criticized.

"What is going on here?" Madam red asked as she and Lau appeared along with Bard and Finny.

"Sorry for the noise my lady." Sebastian apologized. "I assure you nothing is wrong, please don't concern yourself." He turned to the other servants. "Everyone me and Selene have some business to attend to." He dropped his pie in Bard's hands as he left. "Would you mind cleaning this up."

"So when you say clean…that means we can eat it right?" he asked, but Sebastian was already gone.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear, what did you think you were doing?" Selene drawled. She currently was gripping the mans sniper rifle by the barrel as it pointed over her shoulder towards the sky, and the man's trigger hand to the rifle, making him unable to remove his hand, and unable to move away. "That was dangerous, someone could have gotten hurt." She crushed the man's hand against the rifle and then covered his mouth by grabbing his face, muffling the noise. Can't make a scene now…<p>

"Oops, looks like someone did." She smiled, dragging him farther into the woods and shoved him against a tree. She let his hand fall from the rifle as other clawed at the hand at his face. Smiling devilishly she pushed the tip of his rifle into his chest, and steadily kept pushing until she broke through. She felt the barrel come to his heart and ruthlessly impaled it, still she continued, imbedding the muzzle into the tree behind him. She watched with morbid glee as blood ran down his chest before landing on the ground. As he choked on his own blood, spattering onto her face. And when he finally spasmed and died. She stepped back and surveyed her work, her smile still in place.

She loved this sight, she could remember a time when seeing such a sight was all she lived for. The sweet smell of spilt blood with the bitter sent of death setting in. Ahhh, the glory of war…

She heard footsteps and turned to face the dead sniper's partner. Seeing the gruesome scene he yelled in fright and ran. The coward.

She took her time following after him, her eyes glowing as she wiped and licked the blood from her face. She heard a car drive off, no doubt doing all they could to get away.

It would have been a lie if Sebastian said that he was surprised to see Selene covered in the mans blood. It was what she excelled at after all. Sebastian never ceased to be amazed by the demoness born out of chaos and blood. Born from Wrath. That was such a rare thing these days.

"One got away?" Sebastian asked.

"No," She answered, straitening herself out. "I let him run off. You above all should know I love the thrill of the hunt." She smiled a fang filled grin at him. He looked at her a moment before lightly laughing.

"You haven't changed."

"Would you want it any other way?"

She asked before quickly taking off after the car, Sebastian quickly following.

* * *

><p>"S-sorry we missed." The man reported over the phone as he drove for his life.<p>

"_What do you mean you missed_?" Vanel yelled, "_You are complete idiots! I never should have hired scum like you, just get back here_."

"Uh…um you see…Tony can't make it back." he replied nervously.

"_What! What do you mean he can't make it back?"_

"Uh, well you see sir…he's dead. One of the servants found him…t-then nailed him to a tr-tree with his own gun!"

There was a silence on the other end for a while. He turned and saw a shadow following after him.

"S-sir, I see something!" he panicked. He watched as the shadow split in two before taking on more human shapes. "No good! They're here!" he yelled as he turned back to the road and saw that he was nearing a cliff. He stomped on the brakes and yelled as he attempted to turn the car before it went over the edge. The car completely turned around but was still moving towards the edge and started falling over. He knew this must be the end, but then a large weight landed on the front. He looked up in fear into the red eyes of the butler his friend had tried to kill earlier, and found that he was the only thing keeping the car from falling over the edge as it tilted back and forth.

"I apologize for the inconvenience good sir," he asked with a sweet smile. "But would you be so kind as to let me use your telephone?" he didn't answer immediately, and was startled out of his trance when he felt the car tilt back. The woman he saw viscously kill his friend earlier was tilting it up with a board look on her face.

He hurriedly handed him his phone and listened in as his boss yelled about him before there was silence at the butler's voice.

"Very good young master, we shall come to get you momentarily." He droped the phone back into the mans pocket. "Thank you for the use of your telephone, but now there are some questions I would like to ask you about if that's alright. Now, I'd like to know whom you work for…" he didn't answer, and he felt the car tip farther back.

"Hurry up please." The woman smiled. "I would hate to see the Humpty Dumpty reenacted wouldn't you?"

He shuddered and closed his eyes in fear as he squealed, "My employer's name is Azzuro Vanel, h-he has a hide out up in the city! I-its in the east end!"

The women 'hm'ed and smirked, and the butler stood from the front. "I just work for him!" he yelled knowing what was about to happen.

"But of course I understand." He answered. "We're very sorry to have interrupted you work sir."

"We'll let you go now,"

"Have a safe trip." The butler jumped off and the woman let go and the car fell over the edge.

"Oh dear," Sebastian mused opening his pocket watch. "If we don't hurry I shall never have dinner ready in time."

"Then we should finish this little matter quickly shouldn't we." It was more of a statement than a question as Selene smirked and placed a hand on her sword before running off. Sebastian quickly followed.

Sebastian had to smirk. She was anxious. all she had been doing lately was fixing others messes and helping around the house. She must have been going mad.

Now was her only chance to let lose and reveal at least a hint of what she truly was. She must be enjoying herself.

He knew that at the very least he enjoyed watching her.

* * *

><p>The manor was littered with Vanel's henchmen when Selene and Sebastian arrived. But they were easily able to slip through the throng and start up the stairs.<p>

"My what a splendid home." Sebastian mused out loud, grabbing the attention of the guards.

"Who the hells these guys?" one yelled as they all pointed their guns at them.

'Well we can't have things be too easy…' she thought amused.

"Oh, our apologizes." she said sweetly.

"We represent the Phantomhive household." They both answered.

They all started shooting but they all missed their marks. Sebastian and Selene had jumped into the air and then landed on a gunman's head slamming it into the ground and killing them.

"You take the ones on the right," Selene instructed before dodging more shots.

"Very well."

Selene jumped and drop kicked the man in front of her before grabbing the man to her left by the collar and using him as a shield to the shot to her right. She through the body at the shooter and swiped the gun to the side as it fired before punching the man in the face. A man charged her from the side as she smashed his head into the wall of the manor. Another came trying to punch her, she caught it then snapped the arm at the joint, then kicked him to the ground causing him to scream.

"My arm! She shattered the bone!"

"Pardon us, but we're in a bit of a hurry." Sebastian mock apologized checking his watch again. "5:34…"

"This is going to be close if we make it at all." Selene mused looking around. Other than a few groaning, it looked like they mostly killed all of them.

'Now this is fun.' she thought smiling and fingering her sword. 'Even if they are just pitiful little rats.'

"This is just getting better and better." She smirked sensing another army inside.

"Try not to get too carried away." Sebastian sighed.

"But that takes all the fun away." She wined.

"I'm sure there will be enough." He smiled opening the doors, as they both entered by each other's side into a dinning hall.

They were immediately fired upon from all sides and from above in the banisters. Sebastian deflected them with the silver platter he had brought with him, and Selene quickly pulled her sword and used it to alter the path of the bullets and sent them back at the shooters, killing them.

Sebastian jumped onto the table and started throwing the plates at the men, knocking them out.

'There are so many rats.' Selene sighed looking around.

"We'll get nowhere at this rate." Sebastian voiced.

"Then lets pick up the pace." Selene suggested running up one of the columns and onto the banisters.

Silently agreeing he pulled out knifes and forks he had brought and threw them at the rats.

Selene's method was a little more involved, she was slashing her way through her opponents and at the same time deflecting their bullets then sending them back.

Sebastian always enjoyed watching Selene's swordplay. As she slashed her way through her opponents sending the blood dancing through the air she continued her macabre dance.

* * *

><p>"I must admit that took longer than even I expected." Selene sighed.<p>

"Already 5:43." Sebastian reported. He looked up at Selene as she hung upside-down from the chandelier, duly taking note that she looked very much at home hanging like the bat she was.

She unhooked her legs and fell to earth, only to land in Sebastian's arms.

"Why thank you." She smiled.

"Your quite welcome." The butler replied setting her down.

"Good thing our master is just ahead."

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Selene opened the door to the study, and found their master tied up on the floor as Mr. Vanel stood in front of him with his gun raised. They both bowed.<p>

"We have come to retrieve our Master." Sebastian explained.

"Is this a joke? I was expecting a giant and instead I got some scrawny dandy in a tailcoat? And what do you know, the Phantomhive guard; I guess that title wasn't just for show huh," Selene's face went blank at that. "Who are you two anyway? There's no way you're just a butler and an ordinary hired guard."

"No sir you see I'm simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian explained.

"And I am one hell of a Guard, to group me in with the trash we saw on the way in here is an insult."

"Yea sure," Vanel dismissed. "It does not matter anyway I have no intention of fighting either of you. Not yet." He grabbed Ciel by the hair and pressed his gun to his temple. "But you better have what I asked for."

"Yes, I do." Sebastian supplied digging through his jacket and producing a key. "Its right here."

Selene quickly turned to the painting to the side of them and was about to draw her sword when a shot hit her in the head. Sebastian turned to her as more shots fired hitting him too, and both hit the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry, I really am but this round is mine." Vanel laughed. "There's no way I was going against the Phantomhive 'Lord of the Games' without a trump card hidden." The shooters came out of their hiding place and surveyed the bodies of the guard and butler. "I damaged the goods a little bit but that's alright. Don't worry you have so many enemies I doubt you'll be alive for that much longer." Vanel tapped his gun against Ciel's chin before using it to remove his eye patch.

"Alright, I'm through messing around." Ciel announced. "How much longer are you two planning to play dead?"

"Not long…" they responded.

"But how? H-how are yo-you you just-"

All but Ciel watched in horror as the butler stood again, "Guns are so much more efficient than they used to be. They can shoot so many more bullets now…"

The blood started to flow back into Selene's body, and she reconstructed standing again. "That was a very good try, however…"

Sebastian coughed up the bullets and spattered blood on his usually white gloves.

"Perhaps you'd like these back…" he said then threw the bullets back at them, killing them instantly.

"We can not be killed so easily." Selene finished, whipping the blood from her forehead and licking it from her fingers.

"Oh dear, what an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat." He tisked.

"You could have avoided that idiot." Ciel criticized.

"Master, how unfortunate it seems they didn't take very good care of you."

"No! Stay back!"

"You look like a helpless little child all bound up like that." Sebastian teased.

"But I guess for this situation that's appropriate." Selene commented.

"Stay back o-or I'll shoot him!" Vanel threatened pressing the muzzle closer to Ciel's head.

"Can we move this along? His breath smells awful." Ciel complained.

"But if we come any closer he might kill you." Selene explained.

"Well then are you saying you want to break the contract?"

"No of course not." Sebastian responded. "Nothing has changed we remain your faithful servants lord."

"What the hell kind of nonsense are you three talking about?"

"Master, you know what to do. So just say the words…"

"I believe we did teach you how to beg."

Ciel opened his right eye revealing the purple pentagram and demanded, "This is an order, save me now!"

Vanel's gun went off, and Ciel turned his head to look at him, perfectly unharmed.

"Bu-but that's impossible!"

"Are you looking for this?" Sebastian asked from behind him holding the bullet in his fingers. "Here, let me give this back to you." He dropped it into his coat pocket.

Selene twirled her fingers and the arm that Vanel used to hold Ciel twisted and broke.

"I have to say the game wasn't as fun this time." Ciel commented as Sebastian picked him up and set him on a chair.

"Wait! Come back! Work for me! Be my bodyguards and I will pay you ten times as much as he does! Okay twenty times! You can have all the liquor and women you want too!" his rant stopped when he watched Sebastian rip the belts binding Ciel to pieces.

"We're sorry Mr. Vanel," Selene sighed.

"It's an attractive offer but we have no interest in such materialistic things."

Their eyes started to glow red as they turned to him.

Black feathers started to fall and a black fog consumed the area.

"As long as my master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant." Sebastian explained as both he and Selene took off their gloves. "A wish, a sacrifice, and this," Sebastian showed the contract on his hand, identical to Ciel's eye. "All of these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive."

"While I am bound by an order, a death, and this," Selene showed her contract, the one she knew also took up residence on the junction between Ciel's shoulder and his neck. "To mein Herr Phantomhive."

"Until the day I swallow his soul." Sebastian explained.

Vanel looked at the three in horror.

"Unfortunately for you, this games over…"

* * *

><p>Ciel had passed out sometime along the journey back to the manor, which left Sebastian to carry him the way back.<p>

I walked down the hallway as I made my way down to the servant's quarters after I finished my duty of securing the manor for the night. I did actually have a room of my own, but it mostly acted as a break room for me when the sun went down. After all I didn't need to sleep. My room was rather plain; I had a bed in the corner that I never used, there was a chair near the only window in the room, which I normally did use when I read through the books in my bookcase against one wall. Unfortunately I had read through all the books already, and had taken to switching out the books from the library, but that would not last long either.

"Meow~" A black cat with white patches and wise gold eyes stared up at me from the hall.

"Aww, what are you doing here?" I cooed gently picking her up. I did like cats, maybe not as much as Sebastian, but I highly doubted that anyone could compare to that ailurophile. "Lets get you back." So I started the not so long walk to Sebastian's room, the cat rubbing its soft head under my chin as I pet it.

I knocked on the door and waited a moment. Sebastian came to the door and his face light up when he saw what was in my arms.

"Where did you find this beauty?" he asked.

"I found her wandering the halls and thought you might have missed her." He immediately opened up the door allowing me in. His room looked a lot like mine, only no window. I sat down on the bed and allowed the content feline to move to the bed. Sebastian sat next to me and immediately started petting the cat and playing with its paws. "Nothing like back home huh, Sebastian?"

"They do leave much to be desired." He agreed.

"Hmm one of the many reasons I stay here." Selene hummed leaning against his shoulder.

"So it wasn't just an order?" he teased.

"Well that might have had something to do with it." She evaded. "You know I was quite surprised when I found out you were the one that the young master had contracted with."

"As was I. When I realized the situation, I never imagined that the Phantomhive's were the ones that you had contracted with for all that time."

"They are quite an interesting family aren't they?" she leaned a little closer to him, causing him to stiffen slightly. "And a Phantomhive always tastes the best when filled with the bitterness of empty satisfaction." She breathed, only to pull away quickly and head for the door.

"You are quite cruel my dear." He pouted.

"It is in my nature to be so." She smirked before disappearing into the darkness of the hall.

'Yet there has always been a soft spot for something else…'

* * *

><p><strong>Kaia: There. Now if I don't get grounded then I should have the next chapter out soon. So I'll turn it over to the others for now.<strong>

**Sebastian: Thank you Ms Authoress.**

**Selene: At the 'suggestion' of Lady Elizabeth, Master Ciel's Fiancée we will be holding a ball.**

**Sebastian: Unfortunately our Young Master cannot dance for the life of him.**

**Selene: So much so that calling in a dance tutor would be too embarrassing. **

**Sebastian: *Sigh* It looks like it will be up to us to rid the Master of his two left feet.**

**Selene: *Chuckles* It shouldn't be too hard, after all we did attract a few crowds at Vienna's Schönbrunn Palace didn't we?**

**Sebastian: Ahh yes we did didn't we? My its been ages...**

**Kaia: Uhh guys?**

**Sebastian/Selene: Next time on His Guard, His Guard: Dances.**


	4. STOP SOPA!

The anoying bill is back and it threatens all of us on this site! It will likely close down Fanfiction and end the Fan Art community! We aren't taking credit for other people's stuff! If you agree with me then go to this web site and sign the petition we still need over 26,000 signatures by the 19th!

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr


End file.
